There have existed numerous conventional push toys for children which have taken various forms, such as shopping carts, lawn mowers, or various animals, both real and fantastic, including horses, unicorns, etc.
Recently, a popular push toy has become available which mimics a motorcycle. The toy consists of a single wheel attached to an upright support structure to which a pair of "handlebars" with rotatable handgrips and a console are attached. The console may have various dials, gauges and switches that simulate the dashboard of a real motorcycle.
In operation, the child holds the handlebars of the unit in front of him with the wheel resting on the ground. The child then rolls the unit along the wheel while pretending that he is operating a motorcycle. The motorcycle fantasy may be enhanced by providing a motor-like sound, which may be responsive to twisting of the handgrips in the manner in which a real motorcycle engine responds in response to actuation of a handgrip throttle. In addition, the console may contain a headlight, flashing turn signal lights, or other devices which are normally found in a real motorcycle.
The prior art motorcycle push toy is popular with both very young and older children. One significant problem, however, with the design is that it cannot easily accommodate children of different heights. The design of the toy necessitates that its length be closely matched to the height of the child since the child must hold the handlebars while the wheel rests on the ground. In order to comfortably use the device, the handlebars must be located at approximately the height of the child's waist and in order to adapt the toy to a many children as possible, the length of the support member which connects the wheel to the console must be a compromise or average. Consequently, taller children may have difficulty using the toy and, although the toy may be of suitable height for a younger child, as the child grows, the toy eventually becomes too short to comfortably use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle simulation push toy in which the height between the handlebars and wheel can be easily adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle simulation push toy in which the height of the toy can be adjusted to accomodate children of several different heights.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle simulation push toy in which the height adjustment mechanism can be molded from the same materials from which the toy is constructed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle simulation push toy in which the adjustment mechanism is sturdy enough to function in the normal operating environment.